Monster
by inquiete
Summary: Four teens are trying to figure out what they are and how to survive their lives and getting into some chaos along the way. More summary inside because there is no way I can describe it in 225 words.
1. Zoey

**Hi-ya this is my first CrankxHon crossover so no flames. CC only. The stories about four teenagers and how their struggling to survive their lives well dancing with the monster. Zoey gets caught up in prostitution when her religious parents kicked her out of her home for doing drugs. And she found her boyfriend Heath with her bestfriend Kayla, (Kay for short), with his pants around his ankles. Then she meets Neferet who offers her a place to stay as long as she sells her body. Stark gets caught up in depression after acciadently kills his mentor with a arrow. To relieve the guilt he starts to cut himself. Stevie Rae is kinda like Kristina she is the perfect daughter until she meets Rephaim who takes her on a ride to the dark side of life and introduces her to drugs and all that other stuff. And Rephaim is the favored son of a mafia leader and rapist. (I chose mafia because in a mafia you can't get in unless your family and a gang anyone and everyone can get in if you met the gangs requirements.) And his dad's abusive so to get his mind off that he bears himself in drugs and alcohol. Please keep in mind that this is OOC and AU please don't send me nasty reviews saying "That's not right you horrible bitch your disrespecting the characters you deserve to die." Because I'm not in the mood to hear it. Don't like, don't read that simple. If you do want it read it please I adjure you read on.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own HoN or the Crank series**

**Read...review..._enjoy_**

Monster

BY: Inquiete Nightshade

_Zoey_

**Have you ever looked up**

and realized that your whole world has fallen apart?

That you're whole meaning of life has

Crumpled away

Well that's what happened to me not to long ago.

Now nothing is the way it should be.

It happened two years ago, not that long ago at all.

My mom and Step-loser kicked me out of their house because they said I was a bad child.

All because they caught me at the BA V.S. Union football game,

snorting up some crank and boozing it up with my current-at-the-time boyfriend Heath.

They said I was a very bad child and that they hoped God could ever forgive me for being such a sinful little girl.

Fine, whatever I don't care what they think!

I packed my stuff and headed out the front door;

without a backwards glance.

I planned on going to the one person that I could always count on

Heath

**He'd know just what to do**

He'd put his arms around me and tell me everything is alright.

Then he'd pull out a tissue and remind me not to cry, that I snot when I cry.

And I would feel much better and we'd both come up with a plan.

I'd stay at his place until I found a place to stay.

And best of all he'd have his stash of the monster.

I could really use some right now.

But when I walked into Heath's room I was surprised.

To find my best friend Kay sitting on his bed;

pressed against his bare chest, unbuttoning her shirt, with his pants half way off his legs.

At least when they saw me they had the decency to stop.

Heath even gasped

_oh shit!_

He looked real guilty to.

And he kept giving me this pleading look as he tried to shove Kay off.

But she only held on tighter pressing herself against him and giving me a totally smug look.

_Aw, poor little Zoey; you going to cry about it?_

_Yeah that's right bitch I've been screwing your boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. How long's this been going on? About two months. _

_And guess what, Heath here says that I'm better in bed then you._

**Disgusted **

That's all I feel.

And I feel a sick churning sense of betrayal.

All I can choke out is.

"I hope you guys are very happy together."

And I ran out of the house.

Heath calls out after me, tries to stop me.

But it's a little hard for him with his pants around his ankles.

I shake my head refusing to cry.

I refuse to let them get to me like that.

I mean, first my parents, now this betrayal?

I always expected something like this from them.

My mom stopped being Mom three years ago.

But I never expected this from Heath.

Sweet, kind Heath, who has stood up for me ever sense the third grade.

And thanks to him, now I have nobody.

I close myself off and make a silent vow never to feel anything again.

I would never let anyone hurt me again.

From then on I said good bye to Zoey Redbird.

And said hell to the world, from this point on…

_**I was dead!**_


	2. Stark

**OK, chapter two is HERE. I'm working on chapter 3 right now, Stevie Rae's POV. Hope you all like it please review and let me now what you think.**

**Read...Review..._enjoy_**_  
><em>

_Stark_

**Dead**

He was dead because of me.

He was dead; it was all my fault,

and all because of one misfired arrow.

He was my mentor, my friend, and I killed him.

It had been during the Olympic games.

We were practicing, just the two of us.

I was already starting to get a reputation.

Best archer of my age, probably out of everyone.

If I won the Games, then my rep would go through the roof.

It was my ambition to win the games and send it sky high.

So I took aim knowing that I couldn't miss.

Being the cocky son of a bitch that I am;

I guess it was that cockiness that cost him his life.

I notched the arrow and sent it flying.

Not realizing that I was a few degrees off.

Not checking to see if he was out of the way.

And the arrow lodged right into his chest

**He was _dead_.**

**There was so much blood**

Blood spurting everywhere, he was coated with it.

It splashed sickeningly onto the floor.

And I watched him collapse to his knees.

"NO!"

I ran across the field to him, catching him just as he fell.

"Help, please somebody get help!"

But it was too late, he was already dead.

And there was no one around.

His blood was warm and slick and I found I couldn't get a good grip on him.

"Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill you.

Please it was an accident, come on man don't leave me!"

But it was no use, he was already gone.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I flinch away from the touch.

_Easy there boy, we're here to help._

I shake my head.

No, there not here to help, there here to take him away,

And I can't let them.

My hands tighten on his body.

_Now, now boy there's none of that. _

**They take him away from me.**

They don't bother with a doctor.

They already know he's dead.

He's taken to a morgue where they will prepare his body for funeral.

I'm allowed to still play in the games.

But I'm put under restriction and strike watchful eyes.

They think it's alright to let me continue because it was an accident.

But I would rather they disqualified me.

And at the end…I won.

**A month later and everything is back to normal.**

As if he never existed in the first place.

Oh they paid their respects to him of course.

They had his funeral; everyone said they were sorry to me.

(i.e everyone felt bad for me or sorry _for_ me).

They brought in a grief consoler for me.

Everyone said sorry to the family.

But no one seemed to be grieving for him anymore except for the family.

It just didn't seem right!

How can everyone grieve for him for a month then act like nothing happened?

But I hadn't forgotten nor would I pretend.

After all I'm the one that killed him, I'm the reason he's not here.

No one blamed me; they all said it was an accident.

I blame me.

I couldn't deal with the guilt.

I couldn't handle the burning grief.

It felt like I was permanently sick or something.

And worse of all I couldn't feel anything.

After all the grief and guilt and pain washed away there was nothing left but emptiness.

I couldn't stand it.

I needed to feel.

**I had to feel**

But I couldn't no matter what I did I couldn't feel.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to feel _something, anything;_

even if it was for only a moment.

I stumbled into the kitchen after school one Monday.

Thankful my parents aren't ever home.

In my desperation to feel something I grabbed one of my dad's serrated cutting knives.

And stumbled my way into the bath room.

I quick turned on the foist;

and sliced the razor edge of the blade into my skin.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The pain was incredible

I've never felt anything more breathtaking.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The blood flowed freely from my veins.

Staining the sink a deep crimson and the water a bright pink.

_Drip, drip, drip_

I gritted my teeth together to ride out the pain.

And revel in the mind numbing bliss.


	3. Stevie Rae

**Finally have this up. oh and 16 remember when you said that Z's bit reminded you of Kristina a bit well this one should remind you of her. OK, this might be a little to focused on Rephaim but in this story he is what leads her down a path of distraction, this is just leading into that. Plus after she meets him in the book she does focus on him a lot. Sorry if it seems awkward I'm still getting used to writing in Ellen's style. Oh and for the Ayeliski part I added that because Rephaim doesn't have a last name and it seemed awkward saying "that's Rephaim, favored son of Kalona" well in itself it seems like a normal sentence but we're used to people having last names when we introduce someone so I thought he should have a last name. And the Cherokee word for Raven Mocker is Kalona Ayeliski. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to P.C. Cast the writing style belongs to Ellen Hopkins.**

**Read...review..._enjoy_ **_  
><em>

_Stevie Rae_

**Mind numbing boredom**

That was my life before I met _him._

Before he came into my life, I was Miss Goody-two-shoes.

Doing whatever Mommy and Daddy tell me to do.

Taking care of my little brothers,

getting straight As and making friends with all the teachers.

I hated it!

I hated doing everything my parents told me to do.

I hated being the good child.

It was so _boring!_

My friends were nice

but they were so boring and petty!

All Erin and Shaunee care about is shopping and boys.

Damien's cool but he's such a nerd.

My life was just an empty cycle of routine before I met _him._

He showed me what it was like to take a trip down the dangerous side of life.

What it was like to take a hard turn left off the dirt road;

speeding away not caring who you leave in your dust.

He showed me what life can be like if you just don't give a damn

he demonstrated how life can be when you embraced the monster.

I saw how life could be when you dive head long into the abyss.

Not caring about your own distraction or what waited beyond.

Falling away… losing yourself…being ebbed away

…into oblivion.

**I first saw him during school**

A rather boring place to meet someone like him.

But that's how it started.

I was sitting in the middle of Lit class dutifully paying attention.

When _he _burst from the door way.

I looked up at the clock.

Holy crow, who comes to class 30 minutes late!

He was leaning against the door jamb carelessly

holding an amber bottle that smelled suspiciously like alcohol.

He wore a black vest and black deer skin pants and knee-high buckled boots.

His skin was a deep tan and he had high cheek bones that defined his face.

His hair was long and as black as the night sky or the raven feathers that were tied into it.

But it was the eyes that drew my attention.

I'd never seen eyes like his before.

His eyes reminded me of an open flame or a wild animal's.

They were a deep ember and when the light reflected them just right they looked bloody.

Like someone sliced open a freshly cut wound and poured the blood into his eyes.

It looked like somebody struck a match and ignited a flame in his eyes.

But despite their penetrating depth there was something off about them.

His pupils were dilated for one.

And they held no real emotion.

It was almost like the life had been drained out of them.

People always said that the eyes were the window to the soul.

Well if that's the case then his soul…was **_dead._**

**The teacher didn't even look up when he walked in.**

_Take a seat_

That's it? Out of all the things to say to someone who walks in late he says that?

Taking another swig of his (illegal) drink the boy took a seat two desks in front of me.

Now let me explain something, I was in the back row, there was a person seated in front of me.

Just thought I'd mention that in case anyone got confused on the seating arrangement.

I turned to the person seating next to me, Kramisha, and asked

"who is he, the guy who just walked in?"

She looked at me like I was insane.

_That's Rephaim Ayeliski, favored son of Kalona Ayeliski._

_Don't mess with him he's family is really dangerous and powerful, you know a mafia._

_They rule this town with an iron fist I don't know how you don't know about them._

_Kalona is also a rapist, every one of his children are bastards._

_And all the mother's died in child birth._

_I also heard-eep!_

Before Kramisha could finish her sentence she locked eyes with Rephaim.

He wasn't looking straight at us; his head was slightly cocked listening carefully.

You could see a malevolent gleam in his eye.

There was also a guarded warning look as well.

It was obvious that Kramisha was to shut up, and shut up now.

Which she did immediately.

In fact she turned around and proceeded to ignore me completely.

**The way she was acting I might not have even been there. **

Rephaim nodded in approval taking another swig of his amber bottle.

It was a long English class.

It seemed to draw out forever.

It was almost like it wanted to torture me by never ending.

And the more the class seemed to draw out the more awkward it got.

At least to me that is.

I couldn't believe the things Rephaim was able to get away with.

He even pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the middle of a lesson.

And the teacher didn't even look up!

And whenever he did look up at Rephaim he cringed in fear.

He wasn't just afraid of Rephaim, he was terrified.

He also kept looking like he expected to be hit, a teacher!

And Rephaim didn't seem to notice it.

Or if he did he ignored it.

Finally the bell rang and I was set free.

That is until I ran into Rephaim on my way to forth period.

_Hey watch where you're going!_

I stumbled back and nearly missed stepping on his toes.

"I'm so sorry it was an accident."

Rephaim glared at me in annoyance so I started to walk away.

**"Well I'll see you later."**

I ran off before he could say anything.

Or worse try and catch me.

And raced off to forth period; unable to breathe until I was safely inside the classroom.


	4. Rephaim

_Rephaim_

**I took a swig of beer and thought**

About that strange girl in Lit, the one who asked about me.

After asking around I found out her name was (is) Stevie Rae.

Sort of the teacher's pet type

Straight A student, never got in trouble, perfectly polite and respectful.

It was so nice I could throw up.

So why did the girl interest me so much?

And why did I find myself watching her through the rest of school today?

(Not that I went to class much but still).

And why did I find her kind of cute?

I mean in a country-fied way of course.

Gah! What am I saying?

As if someone like _her_ could interest _me!_

Oh, I guess I should explain about me right?

I mean if you're going to be stuck listening to this crappy memoir.

My name is Rephaim Ayeliski.

I am the first born and favorite son of Kalona Ayeliski.

I have several brothers, (only related on my father's side), who I am the leader of.

My mother?

She's dead, died in child birth.

No sob fests please, besides, hard to miss someone you never knew.

**I took another puff of smoke**

As my mind drifted off to that strange female I heard my father's voice.

He was yelling at one of my brothers, Nisroc, he had lost an inter shipment of Crank and now Father was angry with him.

I almost felt bad, but I was used to stuff like this happening.

So I didn't even flinch when my father's hand went out to strike Nisroc to the floor.

Nor did I move to help Nisroc when he tried to get back up.

I looked up though to watch my second oldest brother try and

find some way to appease our angry Father.

Nisroc was tall maybe around 6'3

He had long black hair and tan skin, (as is usual for my family).

He wore a black shirt and simple black deer skin pants.

He also had the same bazar tawny eyes that my family has.

At lease bazar to others, to me it was as normal as the blue that was in the eyes of normal people.

A few minutes later Kalona, my father, marched over to me.

I jumped to my feet.

Grounding out my cigarette, and took a low bow.

_Rephaim I need you to go over by Mao's and make a small delivery _

_Seeming as your brother can't be trusted to do it._

_Just make the drop, get the money, and come back._

_You shouldn't have too much difficulty. _

_Considering he must be going through withdrawal right now. _

**Kalona chuckled softly.**

I bowed a second time and murmured, "Yes Father".

I went off to my motorbike and kicked start the engine.

The bike roared to life like the snarling of a wild animal under me.

I speed off feeling the wind whip around me giving off the impression of flight.

I through my head back and laughed.

I put aside thoughts of girls and other confusing subjects.

And thought only of my father's command and the joy of the wind through my hair.

**So how'd you like? And yes 16 I kinda got the bikes idea from you hope you don't mind. Please feel free to leave a screaming, I'm-going-insane-this-is-so-good review, I'm in the mood. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. :)**


	5. Zoey II

**Hey I know it's been forever since I updated this one. I was just flipping through my files and found this chapter 1/2 through, ironic huh? I don't know what made me stop it for this long but hey it's up now. I don't expect much reviews for this one cause almost all my regulars don't really spend much time on here anymore. Not that I blame them I really haven't been using this sight that much either. So anyway here's the next chapter of Monster, hope you enjoy it...if not oh well. I tried not to make it too graphic but I didn't want to shy away from the sex scene either so let me know how I did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN or any of Ellen Hopkins' books.**

**read...review..._enjoy_**

_Zoey_

**It's been weeks since I got kicked out, since Heath's betrayal.**

I'm tired, hungry and wandering the streets alone.

Finally a women walks up to me on the street.

She as the stealth of a panther or a poisonious snake.

She has emerald green eyes.

And thick, long auburn hair.

She wore a long, silk, black dress that showed almost all her cleavage, no bra.

Her ruby red lips turned up into a smile.

_Aw poor baby _she crooned

_You have no where to go, do you._

I shook my head.

_Poor thing, _

She stroked my dirty cheek with her hand

Letting her hand travel down to the hollow of my throatt.

_You're beautiful, underneath all that muck that is._

_Tell you what kid, I'm in a charactable mood, I'll take you under my wing._

_I own a residental home for women._

_You can come live with us if you'd like, _

_That is…if you meet the requirements if you know what I mean._

**Her hand moved from throat to my breast and lingered.**

A Whore House/Orphanage huh?

Any other time I wouldn't even concider it.

But I have no where else to go…and nothing else to lose…

I lick my lips "I'll do it."

Her smile is full of cool superority.

_Excellent, I just knew you'd come around._

_So let me take you back to the place._

The place is called the "House of Night"

Neferet, that's her name, takes me there

gives me my room number and says she has to take care of something.

She leaves me to find my own way around with only this warning:

_You are not allowed to eat or partake in any of the activities_

_Until you've had your first client _

_Those are the rules, if you can't do that get lost._

I nodded docilly and moved off to find my room.

How was I supposed to find some dude to fuck this instant?

Just then a heard a gasp and a moan.

I raised my eyebrows

Feeling a sense of morbid facination I moved towards the noise.

**Around the corner there is a girl who looks like Barbie.**

Along with a man who looks like Superman.

The man is pressed against the wall, panting.

The girl is on her knees before him.

She is unzipping his pants with one hand.

And she's unbuttoning her shirt with the other.

_You see, you like this _she purrs sudictively.

_You still enjoy me don't deny it._

_Get off me _he gasped.

_You don't want me to._

_I do, we're not doing this anymore._

_I told you we're through._

_You don't mean that, you still want me._

_Here let me show you._

She presses her lips against his errection and sucks.

I know I shouldn't but I moan.

I also feel a pang of jealousy, I hate her.

I want to be the one to suck his dick.

I want to be the one to touch him.

Oh God, do I really belong here?

_No, no stop, no_

**It takes me a while to realize that he's talking to me.**

He's looking straight at me and trying to push the blonde Barbie away.

She seems to notice that she no longer has his attention as well.

She whipped around to find the source of his attention.

And looked me straight in the eyes.

I run.

Finally I bash into my room and calpse on the bed.

It's soft and plush, the sheets are silk.

The room is covered in lots of blood reds and obsiden blacks.

There's a walk in closet overflowing with skippy dresses and fancy langerie.

Not a single shirt or pants in there.

All of the necklines go to mid-breast or lower.

One dress if I wore it, it would show my inter nibble.

_Aw, I see you've gotten settle._

I turn and look Neferet in the eye.

_I've got your first client all lined up._

_No need to thank me, I always set up the girl's first one, _

_The next one is all on your own._

"Yes ma'm" I said.

_Excellent! Now let's go over the rules._

_Always ask for cash first, just in case they try to cheat you._

_Always give it to them here, never at there place._

_That's basically beggin' to be rapped._

_All the other rules can wait until later._

She starts to leave then pauses, _Oh and take those filthy clothes off_

_Where something sexy, you can wait to take a bath after you've taken care of your fist client._

I nodded shakily and started to strip out of my dirty clothes.

I ended up slipping on a sapphire blue cocktail dress with a small skirt and low-cut collar.

And walked to the bed where I sit lightly on the edge.

The guy that walked through the door looked like he hadn't bathed in a month.

His teeth were rotten and falling out.

And he looked at me like I was his own personal piece of steak.

Which I suppose I was.

_Alright _he wheezed.

_Let's get this over with new-be_

I took a deep beath, "Cash first".

_Shit I KNOW you think this is MY first time?_

_Neferet pays me specifically to fuck her new girls._

_I personally like the ones that've been doing it for a while but…_

_Aw well beggers can't be choicers ya know?_

He slapped down some money on the side desk.

He climbed into the bed and slammed me down.

Tore off my dress in a second.

I gasped in shock but had no time to think before he was kissing me.

**His lips tasted like rotten fish.**

His breath rank of decaying meat.

His body smelled like unwashed skin and mildew.

And his skin felt slimy and cracked

He yanked my thighs up around his waist.

He positioned himself hovering over me.

And inserted himself into me.

It hurt like all Hell.

It was the worst experience I have ever had.

It's not like I'm a virgin or anything.

I'm not.

But I've never been used as property either.

I'm just glad the jerk had the brains to use a condom.

Neferet came back after he left.

She took one look at me and my tear stained cheeks.

She clicked her tongue sympathetically.

_Poor, poor baby_

_Don't worry it'll get better, you'll get used to it._

_They always do._

**She let me bath and get something to eat after that.**

Their food was pretty good.

Today they were serving spagatte and garlic bread.

Ironically my favorite.

I took a seat by myself in the back of the cafeteria.

And for the most part people left me alone.

Some gave me some sympathetic looks and there were whispers.

But no one really bothered me.

Granted on the way back to my room I passed the girl with blond hair.

She was gathered around a group of her (friends?)

They didn't confront me up front or anything.

But when I passed they sneered at me in disgust and made rude remarks.

And that was my first day living in a whore house…


	6. Stark II

**Wow that was fast. I hope this makes up for the long time I didn't update. And thank you to my dearest friend iluvZimandNny16 for being the first one to review after the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**read...review..._enjoy_**

_Stark_

**How to describe that first time?**

It was exhilarating.

It was perfect.

It was beautiful.

It felt right.

It **felt.**

For the first time since my friend's death I felt something.

Truly felt something.

It was truly extraordinary.

The sensation rolled through me on a thunderbolt of adrenaline.

Shattering the fog that had clouded my life.

Replacing the blinds that had covered my eyes.

With a diamond vision and a crystal clarity.

For the first time in a long while I was alive.

My spirit rising above the heavens.

My body coming out of the dust.

My heart dragging itself out of the catacombs.

And embracing the warmth of the sun.

**But it was not to last though**

The second the buzz from that knife stroke wore off so did my high.

The second I could no longer feel that throb I died again.

My spirit sunk below the depths of Hell.

My body returned to the dust of the Earth.

My heart crawled weakly back into its tomb.

And the sun's rays were eclipsed by a brewing storm.

I wanted to race off and return to that sweet caress.

I coveted a time when I could return to my forbidden lover.

But just then my parents came home.

The pair completely unawares.

It's a good thing that I had cleaned the knife afterwards.

Scrubbed it down with disinfectant and put it in the dishwasher.

They never expected a thing.

Dad suggested we go out for a bit of stupid father and son bonding.

I agreed to save face.

If I denied him they would only get suspicious.

So I allowed him to take me out on a fishing trip.

Packed my gear and headed out towards the Fox River.  
>Where we spent the afternoon fishing.<p>

**We spent many hours out by the river.**

Catching fish after fish and tossing back the ones that were too big.

Dad talked about a numerous things both mundane and specific.

Though I noticed that he was purposefully avoiding the accident.

I think he was trying to keep my mind off of it.

Normally I would have been having a great time.

In fact after noticing all the effort Dad went to I felt a little bad.

I wasn't having a great time.

In fact a strange sense of numbness was all I could muster up.

I did try to enjoy myself, really I did.

If for nothing but my dad's sake.

But no matter what I did I couldn't pull it off.

No matter how badly I tried I just felt dead inside.

And despite the lively conversation all I could think about was that knife's edge.

And the sharp feel of it against my sensitive skin.

And how alive it made me feel.

I could almost sense it waiting for me.

Singing its Siren's song beckoning to my starving veins.

I knew it was sick, I knew it was wrong.

But I couldn't help but sigh in longing whenever I heard that sweet melody.

**We caught about ten fish between the two of us.**

Mom was so pleased it almost woke up my dead heart.

But I said almost didn't I?

I don't think Dad noticed my emptiness.

I did a pretty good job of hiding it.

I used every effort of will to convince him that I was fine.

I used every persuasive trick I knew to convince him I was back to normal.

I can only hope that I was successful.

He made no comment about how out of it I was so I think I pulled it off.

I even made a point of watching a Star Track marathon with them.

Buttered Popcorn and cheesy movie quotes and all.

I regretted the fact that I couldn't seem to feel anything.

Normally I would be having a blast.

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get into it.

The only thing I could manage is cold numbness at best.

And burning agony, despair and guilt at the worst.

Soon it proved to be too much.

I found myself cracking under the strain of trying to feel.

And eventually even my parents noticed the lapse.

So they sent me off to bed with good night wishes and promises that things will get better.

But there was still the question of how do I feel.

The change in location didn't change the gnawing ache inside me.

The only thing that could relieve that was the sharp kiss of a knife's blade.

But there was no way I could retrieve my waiting friend.

Not with my parents out in the living room.

Sure to sniff out anything amiss.

So it was then that I began my search of my room.

Trying to find anything I could to appease my hunger for sharp icy clarity.

Finally my reprieve came in the form of a thumbtack.

It was pittance compared to my knife's caress.

But it would due for now.

As the tack pricked my skin sending sparks of that feeling up into my brain.

I knew it wasn't enough.

I knew I had to get more, always had to get more.

I knew then that I would do whatever it took to get this sharp lovers pain.

And I would go to whatever lengths it took to get it.

I knew I would never be able to function again without it.


End file.
